In The Bullies Web
by Ganymede1135
Summary: Set in the third episode of Season Two "Swarmin' Norman", where bug-loving Norman finds himself being bullied, targeted and brutishly raped. CONTENT WARNING: This story contains RAPE and is very graphic. Reviews will be appreciated and I plan on a sequel if anyone wants one.


Other kids call me a wuss, a nerd, a fag. My family moved to this new town when I was a shy dorky nobody. They told me it be a new start for me, pushing and teasing me like I was a fragile Emo kid. First night in my new room I dreamed about a boy put his little five-inch pecker in me and slowly slid in and out for about three minutes till he came in me, all the time telling me how tight I was and how much he wanted me. Then he would pull out, go clean up, cuddle up and sleep on me. I thought that this was how it was supposed to be and I accepted being gay.

As weeks went by, I started feeling like I wasn't being seen. I love my family but I was still alone. A lot of kids of all ages tease me like any other nerd but I always kept to myself. One day after I'd went to my new school for about three weeks I let one of the boys from History class who was the same age as me, talk me into letting him copy the homework for Bio. Well, one time turned into three and I was starting to feel something going on. I sat in the back row of my boring English class, so bored I couldn't wait to get my bike and go home.

When he stopped to my left, Tyler grabbed my neck and pulled me to him and gave me a hard nuggie and then reached over and squeezed my crotch, firmly. It was like lightning had shot through me. I'd never felt anything like it! He said to me with a creepy smile that he wanted to take me to the locker room and fuck me. I was shocked but horny at the same time! I was having a panic attack all over my body and especially in my cock. I said "No. I'm not gay and I hate you."

"Think about it and if you change your mind you know where I am every day- Bug Boy!." Tyler licked his lips and beaded his eyes before I jumped out of my chair and ran to get to my bike. I couldn't like the school bully, could I?

As I rode out to the main street, Tyler turned right to go to his house and I started to turn left to go to mine when without really knowing why, I turned right and followed him to his house. We both pulled into his garage and looked at each other. "I'm glad you changed your mind and you'll love it too" Tyler said and he lead me into the house.

By the way, I'm Norman. I'm 14 now but was 13 then. I'm about 5'5" and weigh 125#. I have a slim waist and small cock. I've shoulder length brown hair and eyes. My nickname "Bug Boy" from my love for Etymology. Not the kind of topic on a par with the chess club or Yearbook staff... I'm cute, so much so, that some of the boys at school would come on to me and say that I was pretty like a girl. From my first day I dressed... as a nerd- but not so much after I said yes to Tyler.

As the door closed behind us, Tyler grabbed me again and pulled me to him. My cock was crushed tight up against his crotch and he was kissing me hard and pushing his tongue into my mouth. He slid his hands from behind my back down to my ass and pulled me tight to him there. As my hardened wiener pressed against his hot crotch, I could tell that he was bigger than me. I liked the way I was feeling so I opened my mouth and let him rub his hot tongue against mine and across my lips. Tyler loosened his grip on my body and moved his kissing to my neck. At the same time he brought his hands to my front and squeezed my cock. He quickly unbuttoned the front of my blue shirt and pulled it off of my shoulders and slid my white t-shirt off and over my skin. Tyler moved his head down and bit one of my nipples while he reached back and grabbed my t-shirt and brought it to his nose. He pulled my pants off me with his teeth and pushed them down to on the floor, put his mouth back on my hardening nipple and sucked it hard. I let out a loud moan and threw my head back. He was right. I was loving what he was doing to me! Tyler led me to his bedroom and almost tore the rest of my cloths off and pushed me onto my back onto the bed. As I tried to sit up, he dove head first between my legs and ran his tongue across my green boxers then moved up to my belly button and sucked it deep into his mouth. I don't think even most kids at school know hot hot this is! I started wiggling around and groaning. I was loving these new feelings!

Tyler stripped out of the rest of his clothes. When I saw him naked I thought he was HUGE. Now I know that he was average, about 5-1/2 inches but thick. Tyler climbed up between my legs. He took his cock in his hand and rubbed it up and down in my asshole and with one push shoved it deeper into me than I felt in my dreams. He'd gotten lots of spit from his mouth to make it easy for his entry. Many times older kids at school teased me saying how small my 'vagina' was. Now, I don't give a fuck about them! He pulled out so just the tip was still in me then slammed deep into me again and again. I started to breath hard and wince- just had my first orgasm ever! It was wonderful. Tyler pulled out and I wish he didn't. He rolled me over and lifted me up on my hands and knees and shoved his cock back into my hungry butt doggie style. I moaned and yelled "OHHHH YES Tyler, fuck me. Fuck me hard. I love it dude". I'd never said anything like that out loud. I hardly ever said anything while dreaming of him 'making love' to me.

Tyler held my hips tight and slammed his cock deeper, even deeper than it had gone before. After what seemed like an hour of hard fast sex but really was more like six minutes, Tyler slammed deep into me and held his cock deep in me while he shot load after load into my ass. His cum caused another hard orgasm for me. We collapsed at the same time and he rolled me over and gently finger fucked me and rubbed my dick as we chilled out. We kissed and got up. "Tyler, that was the most awesome feeling I've ever had. You're still a dick- but a hot dick" I got dressed and went home.

My parents asked why I was late and I said I had to study with a classmate. I went to the bathroom and cleaned up for dinner. There was the smell of my and Tyler's cum on my skin and clothes. I rubbed it on my chest and thought back about the sexy hour that I'd spent in Tyler's bed. After dinner, and watching the Science Channel, I went to bed. My Mom hugged me gently and told me she was happy I was starting to make "friends". Falling asleep, I dreamed Tyler got on top and put his little prick in me, pumped it a few times and squirted. I think I was asleep before he finished- in my fantasy.

Tyler "played" with me a few times each week for the next three months. I would tell my parents that I had to study late or was going out with my friends, then would go and get my brains fucked out by Tyler. He taught me how to suck cock and how to take it up the ass. We did it every position that Tyler knew and a couple we made up ourselves. We did it in the shower and in the basement of his house. It was awesome and exciting. I had so many sweet orgasms but I wished I still wasn't pushed around.

I tried to get him to be a little less aggressive but that was not how Tyler thought people should make love. I tried talking dirty to him but he put his finger to my "girly" lips and said "SHHHHHH". I slid down and started to suck his long cock but he pulled me back up and said that was dirty. "Only fags do that." Sometimes I wished he wouldn't treat me like a little weak slut, I still liked how my cocky Tyler did it. I think he was afraid that I was fragile and if he slammed into me I would break like a crystal. Our sex slowed to less than once a week. My weak horny cock just wouldn't listen. I was fucking Tyler more than I was making love with my dreams and was liking it even more.

I went without Tyler for about a month but was going out of my mind not having someone who could fuck me the way I had started to love. I started going to games where the senior class played and getting picked up by jocks. I would fuck and suck them in cars and in stalls and once in a school broom closet. I let them know how I liked it and they never failed to please me. I never asked their names and never saw any of them more than once.

One night I went to a local spot called "The Club". I looked around and saw a boy at the makeshift bar. He smiled and motioned me over, I walked over to him. I had started dressing less nerdy. Part of me didn't like the kid. He was Bruce, one of Tyler's friends and the bullies who would say and do bad things to me. Chubby, spiky-haired brown-eyed- I sometimes felt scared when he licked his lips at me during classes. I crossed the room anyway. That night I was dressed in tight blue shorts with a front button plaid shirt. After I left my house, I unbuttoned most all the buttons showing a bit of skin with the see-through tee I was wearing.

Bruce turned out to be a little bit of a douche (as ever) so after we had a chat and I drank the soda he bought me I thanked him and moved on. I looked around and saw another friend of Tyler's friends sitting at a table- Cory. He had on a jean jacket and a white shirt. He was dressed nicer than most of the kids that came here. He patted the chair next to him and I went over to check him out. We talked and had a soda. He put his hand on my thigh and slid it up under my shirt and rubbed my crotch through my pants. "Let's get out of here dude", he said. I was thinking of leaving and felt a bit dazed but said "Okay" and we went out to his bike.

Cory biked down the street and said that the school gym was near and we could go there, he lived a 7 minute bike ride from there. He drove with both hands while I had my arms around his waist and smelled his black curly hair. The next hour or so was going to be good. I could feel it. I rubbed his cock through his pants randomly as we biked the short distance to the gym and could tell that it was good sized. Cory locked his bike and reached over me to help me inside. He kissed me and bit my lip. It hurt a little but still sweet. "We're gonna have some fun Norman" he said.

He opened the gym door. I was surprised that it wasn't locked. We went in past the basketball court. Cory took me to a door and inside was a room with a just one small light and a big old blue wrestling mat and nothing else. "This will be awesome" he said and almost threw me on the mat. He ripped at my shirt and actually pulled off two of the buttons. He grabbed my right nipple and squeezed till it hurt. "Take it easy dude" I said "I don't like it that rough!" Cory backed off a little and we started playing. After we had gotten naked he was finger fucking me and I was starting to moan and get wet. He turned his head and loudly said "He's ready guys!" With that, Tyler and Bruce came out of the showers and stood by the mat. "He's the cutest dorky little bitch yet" Bruce said.

This was something more than I wanted to get into so I sat up and reached for my pants. Cory grasped my face hard and knocked me back down onto the mat. I was shaking hard from fear and lust. "Don't fight it nerdy fag. You're gonna get fucked by all of us and you'll love it." He grabbed the rest of my clothes and stripped me naked in about three seconds. Tyler and Bruce got their clothes off. Cory started started to take off his. I tried to jump off of the mat and break for the door. Tyler grabbed me and grappled me on the stinky mat then dragged his fingers across my skin back to my lips and pulled me back up his face. "Don't try to run sweet Bitch or you'll really get hurt." I could tell that I didn't have a choice.

Tyler grabbed my ankles and lifted my legs up and apart and shoved his cock in my ass. I was scared but somehow turned on, so I'd wanted it while it hurt. Bruce got on the mat and grabbed me by the hair. Then he took his thumb and forefinger and pressed them at the corners of my lips opening my mouth against my will. He pushed his cock to my lips and told me that if I bit him he would pound me. I opened my mouth and let Bruce in deep. He pushed so hard and so fast it made me gag when he hit the back of my throat. He pulled out and I rolled my head to the side of the mat and almost puked on the floor. They all laughed and Bruce put his cock back to my mouth. "You can do better than that cute little fag." They sure liked the word "Fag". I always hated it.

This time Bruce deep throat me and I was able to take him. After just a few thrusts he was ready to come and he pulled out and shot a big load of sticky cum all over my face and in my wavy hair. He put his cock back in my mouth and used his hand behind my head to hold me down on his crotch, with his cock deep in my throat while the last of his spunk shot into me. He kept it there so long that I started to feel woozy, not being able to breath. I moaned and jerked till I got him out enough so I could get a breath. I don't think he would've pulled out by himself. Bruce lapped up some cum on my left cheek before stroking my hair like a puppy's.

As soon as Bruce pulled out there was a new cock at my mouth. My throat was already so fucked that Cory was able to push straight into me. Tyler in my ass sprayed his cum inside me! My body sold me out and I had an orgasm. The boys all noticed it and had a big laugh at my expense. I hated it somewhat and didn't enjoy most it. I just wanted it to end! Cory then bent his head down and bit my neck hard enough to leave red bite marks on it. Each time one of them would come, he would take a turn making me wince and they would fire as much jizz into my mouth as they could and then hold my mouth shut till I swallowed every load.

Cory suddenly came in my mouth. This time he had pulled out so just his cock head was in my mouth and he told me not to swallow it or he would slap me. He filled my mouth with his hot, sticky, salty cum and told me to show it to the others. They all looked at my mouth full of cum as I held it open to show them and they laughed while touching me. "Sweet, you can enjoy your little treat Bug Breath." I swallowed it. Then came the mouthful of spit. Tyler pulled out of my ass and came all over my butt cheeks and ass crack. Another spit wad from Bruce followed. I was getting light headed from the spiked drink I took and numb from the painful rough fucking.

Tyler got up and came forward. He was a tall kid with a look that stuns you. He was ginger and had attitude. I could see that his cock was bigger than I'd ever seen it, but I knew that I was well stretched and could take him. He was over eight inches but not too thick. They rolled me over while mauling my ass, pits and back. They put me on my hands and knees in the doggie position and Cory climbed on the mat. He reached down and got some of Tyler's cum on his finger and shoved it up my ass. Fuck, not only was he the biggest but he wanted to fuck me in the ass! I knew I had to relax to let him get his big cock in without "killing" me. I tried to be brave. Cory rubbed the cock head in the cum and pushed in a little way with the head of his Long John. Once he'd gotten past the tightest spot he pushed for all he had and buried himself fully up my bum. I screamed in searing pain and he bit me hard on my right shoulder. The first eight thrusts hurt hard and I felt a joint crack. I knew I'd be leaking cum the rest of the night. Thankfully, he came fast and shot his load deep up into my gut and pulled out after a two seconds.

"I've got him ready" said Cory. What did he mean? My head was in a fog. Again I was positioned so I could swallow another shot of spit along with Bruce. Tyler had left the room and he returned with a large butt plug with a buzzer. Even dazed, I knew that I had to get out of there. I struggled but the boys held my arms and legs tight and kept me on my hands and knees. I yelled out. "NO please keep that thing away from me! I'll suck and fuck you guys again but don't stick that in me." I got a hard squeeze on my balls to shut me up.

Tyler with the butt plug jumped up on the mat. He really must've wanted this, his warm wet tongue went straight to my ass and started licking. Tyler pulled his head up and pulled himself closer to my backside. He took the plug out of its sheath and his own was growing fast. I looked back and could see that it looked like it must have been almost 9 inches or more. It was purple-red. It was very thick at the base and pointed at the tip and dripping pre-cum. Couldn't help but lick my lips. Tyler jumped up and started humping me. His plug poked all over my ass and crack as he kept trying to find the buzzer button.

Cory reached down between us and guided the butt plug to my ass hole. The plug slammed in! I was stretched even further and it hurt like Hell. Tyler piston the plug in and out at a speed that nobody could match. He fucked my ass fast, hot and hard! Then I felt something even bigger hitting my still hot ass. I didn't know how fierce Tyler was until he pushed it into my stretched ass hole stretching it more than seemed possible. It felt as big as a cucumber. He fucked me for about seven minutes. He must've shoved into me more times than a guy would've done in fifteen minutes. Then he exploded all over me. Tyler's cum was hot and I could feel it keep shooting on me for the longest time. More leaked out of me as his plug was still sealed in me.

I tried to pull away, but we were stuck together. We stayed locked together for almost eight minutes while Cory and Bruce touched and laughed at me. They told me that is why they called me their "Bug Boy Fag". I was their bitch. I tried not to cry almost all that time that I waited to get the butt plug out of me. Finally my ass loosened enough to let it out. Boy cum poured out of my wide-open stretched ass and ran down my legs. Tyler reached down and scooped some up and shoved it in my mouth. He French Kissed me again and told me to take another glob of his spit. As I downed what he could give, it tasted strange. I guess it was because of Bruce and Cory's cum in my mouth. Within a minute I passed out.I woke up like it was a dream.

I was naked on the sloppy wet mat. There was a dildo shoved all the way up in my ass big end first. There was cum, spit, sweat and piss all over my face, body and in my hair. There were "love bites" all around my nipples with knotted towels tied on my arms and legs. I looked around and Tyler's gang was gone. I freed myself and removed the dildo from my ass and looked around for my clothes. They were nowhere in sight!

I noticed there was a used pen and written a note upside on the mat between my legs so I could read it. It said, "Had a great time Bug Boy Fag. We'll see you again." I found my clothes in an open locker. I got up and moved as best I could out of the gym. No one thankfully saw my fucked, battered body on the street at that time of night as I walked back to my bike. I rode home and walked into the house through the back door.

My parents were asleep on the couch. I know they'd be worried sick about me but didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to tell them that I'd been gang raped- that I liked it to a point! I'll tell them I misjudged time playing video games nonstop (be lucky if they'd fall for that). I drove myself upstairs quietly and to the shower where I gently washed my battered body. Then I went to bed and cuddled with a pillow as I remembered how much I loved and hated what my bullies did to me. Slowly I fell asleep as I thought how wonderful, painful, amazing and cruel the sexual touches were. Still, I hate being pushed around. Nobody pushes me around!


End file.
